1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a storage voltage, a display apparatus using the storage voltage and a method for driving the display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a storage voltage applied to a storage line to form a storage capacitor, a display apparatus using the storage voltage and a method for driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus is a display apparatus which displays an image, and includes a display substrate, a counter substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the counter substrate.
Conventionally, the display substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a storage line, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode which are formed on a transparent substrate, to independently drive a plurality of pixels. The counter substrate includes a color filter layer having a red color filter (R), a green color filter (G) and a blue color filter (B), a black matrix disposed at border portions between the color filters, and a common electrode opposite to the pixel electrode.
Recently, a structure in which a storage line formed with the gate line partially overlaps with the data line has been developed to prevent light leakage and to increase an aperture ratio.
However, when a four-mask method is performed through which the data line and an active layer are formed using one mask, an active layer disposed under the data line protrudes to an outline of the data line. Accordingly, a distance between the pixel electrode and the data line is increased to correspond to the protruded length of the active layer, to prevent parasitic capacitance generated between the pixel electrode and the data line from being increased, so that the aperture ratio may be decreased.